


A Contract Sealed

by zebaoth



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 00:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zebaoth/pseuds/zebaoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during episode 4, immediately after Reinhard and Kircheis run away from crashing the ball and pledge to become soldiers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Contract Sealed

**Author's Note:**

> See summary for context

It was impossible for Kircheis to say why he did it, but Reinhard drew the gun and fired a bolt of energy into the sky.

“Reinhard!” said Kircheis. “They’re still looking for us, what if they find us?”

“They won’t,” said Reinhard, turning to Kircheis. His eyes were shining as if they had a light of their own from within them, almost as if twin stars had descended from the heavens to appear before an ordinary young boy named Siegfried Kircheis, that the cosmos would bless him above all others and angels sing his name.

“Don’t you see,” said Reinhard, “when we’re together nothing can stop us. The universe is open to us now, it’s all so clear to me.”

He stuffed the gun into the hem of his trousers, laughing wildly into the night.

“From now on,” Reinhard said, “we will be by each other’s side always. I will never leave you.” He took each Kircheis’s hands in his own. “And you will never leave me, will you Kircheis?”

“Never,” said Kircheis.

“Do you swear it?” said Reinhard, fierceness at the edge of his voice though he meant it tenderly, squeezing Kircheis’s hands. “Swear by your blood.”

“I swear it,” said Kircheis. “By every ounce of blood in my heart I swear it.”

Reinhard’s smile appeared like a holy vision before Kircheis. “Wonderful,” he said. “Now I want you to kiss me, Kircheis,” he said. He closed his eyes and leaned forward expectantly.

At this Kircheis jolted like a newborn faun, his hands tensing in Reinhard’s grip, but Reinhard remained, unmoved, expectant, lips pursed.

Kircheis’s eyes wheeled around the courtyard, but there was no one there to see, they were alone in the dark with only the company of the crickets. Reinhard had yet to move, though Kircheis could have sworn he’d seen him peek through one of his eyes before clamping it closed again.

With a single course of action remaining to him, Kircheis closed the gap between the two of them with the timidity of field mouse before a hawk, and pecked Reinhard swiftly and firmly on the lips.

Reinhard opened his eyes triumphantly, with a glow that would have brought the stars above to shame had they any means to feel as they do so often in stories, or if had they wills of their own like men and not been forged of white hot molten ether. “Thank you, Kircheis,” he said. “I will cherish it forever.”

No sooner had he said these words than the distant clock tower announced the lateness of the hour. “We should go,” he said. “We’ll make our plans in the morning. There’s work to be done.”


End file.
